Muppets on Broadway
Muppets on Broadway is an second sequel to 2011's "The Muppets" and 2014's "Muppets Most Wanted" and the 9th Muppet movie, in cooperation with The Jim Henson Company and co-produced by Jim Henson Pictures, with many similarities of the 1984 Sony/TriStar film, [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Muppets_Take_Manhattan Muppets Take Manhattan]. The plot for this movie is that the Muppets are trying to buy a Broadway theater for a Muppet musical as they stay at the Happiness Hotel in New York. Bret MacKenzie and Nick Stroller return to be writing for this movie. The human cast include Hugh Jackman (John Potts), Jennifer Connelly (Linda Potts), and Olivia Holt (Julie Potts). Plot After the events of [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Muppets_Most_Wanted Muppets Most Wanted], the Muppets decide to do a next sequel about themselves who come to New York City to stay at the Happiness Hotel infested with Muppets while trying to get their musical variety show on Broadway. The theater inside the hotel has acts featuring the Zucchini Brothers, Wayne and Wanda, Bobby Benson's Baby Band, a melodrama with Miss Poogy, Uncle Deadly, and Wayne, Bouncing Borcelino Brothers, Elvises performing "Suspicious Minds", Lubbock Lou's Jug Huggers jug band, etc. More info coming soon. Human Cast *Hugh Jackman as John Potts *Jennifer Connelly as Linda Potts *Olivia Holt as Julie Potts Guest Star Cameos *Jason Alexander, *Cedric the Entertainer, *Steve Martin, *George Clooney *Mindy Kaling, *Bill Hader *Madison Pettis *Glenn Close *Jane Krakowski *Idina Menzel, *Santino Fontana *Kristin Chenoweth *Mayor Michael Bloomberg *Whoopi Goldberg *Lilla Crawford *Jon Hamm *''Muppet Cameos'' * Stephanie D'Abruzzo, John Tartaglia and Julianne Buescher as dancers * John Tartaglia as Tuba player * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Peter Linz, Paul McGinnis, and Noel MacNeal as Street residents Muppet Characters *''Muppet Characters'' (speaking) *80's Robot, Afghan Hound, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Angelo, Angus McGonagle, Animal, Annie Sue, Aretha, Babies, Baskerville, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Bertha, Big Mean Carl, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, Blind Pew, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Bouncing Borcelino Brothers, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bulls, Camilla, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut,Chickens, Chip, Clifford, Clyde, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Denise, Doglion, Dogs, Doris, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Dragon, Droop, Duke, Elephant, Elvises, Emily Bear, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Fazoobs, Fish, Flash, Flaubert, Flower-Eating Monster, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frogs, Fox, Gaffer, George the Janitor, Gil (frog), Giraffe, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Goat, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Gramps, Grizzly Bear, Harold (woodpecker), Harvey, Hilda, Hobos, Howard Tubman, James Bobin Muppet, Janice, Jill (frog), Johnny Fiama, J.P. Grosse, J.G., Kangaroo, Kermit the Frog, Koala, Larry, Lemur, Lenny the Lizard, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lowland Gorilla, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Marvin Suggs, Mean Mama, Mel, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Mr. Poodlepants, Muppy, the Mutations, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Norman, Old Joe, Old Tom, Owl, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigeons, Pigs, Pokey, Polar Bear, Pops, Porcupine, Quongo the Gorilla, Rats, Rabbits, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Shakey Sanchez, Shirley, Singing Food, Skeeter, Slim Wilson, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, Sprocket, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thingy-Thing, Thog, Timmy Monster, T.R., Trumpet Girl, Uncle Deadly, Unicorn, Walleye Pike, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot *''Background Muppets'' (non-speaking) *Ace Yu, Aliens, Alligators, Agnes Stonewick, Artie Springer, Anthony, Baby Koozebanians, Baby Tree Creature, Bananas, Bats, Beastie, Beaver, Beggar, Begoony, Betina and Belinda Cratchit, Big Head, Billy Bunny, Bison, Black Dog, Blotch, Bluebirds (including the Early Bird), the Bossmen, Bossy Boots, Bugsy Them, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Cats, Chicken Hawk, Chopped Liver, Clams, Clarissa, Clodhoppers, Cockatoo, Colleen Barker, Cows, Crab, Croaker, Dead Tom, Deer, Dodo Bird, Dolphins, Donkey, Don the Prop Guy, Ducks, Earl, Ernest Pleth, Eugene the Tuba Player, Female Koozebanian, Fern, Fish Singer, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flowers, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, Geri and the Atrics, Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Gnu, Goggles, Hippopotamus, Horses, Hummingbird, Iguana, Inkspots, Jacques Roach, Jones, Jowls, Koozebanian Phoob, Large Marvin Fraggle, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lizards, Llama, Lobsters, Mad Dog, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Miss Belle, Mole, Moose Head, Moray Eel, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mrs. Applebee, Mrs. Dilber, Mudwell Mudbunny, Muppets Tonight band accordion-player, Muppets Tonight band bass-player, Muppets Tonight band drummer, Muppets Tonight band violinist, Murray the Minstrel, Octopus, One-Eyed Jack, Orangutan, Ostrich, Parrots, Pelican, Platypus, Poison Cackler, Prairie Dogs, Raccoons, Real Old Tom, Red monster pirate, Rhinoceros, Rover Joe, Salmon, Scruffy, Sea Lion, Sea Turtle, Seals, Shark, Sheep, Shirley, Sloth, Snakes, Spiders, Squirrels, Skulls, Terri Springer, Thompson's Gazelle, Thor, Tiger, Toad, Tom, Dick, and Harry, Turkey, Turtle, Undertaker, Vulture, Wally, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Water Buffalo, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whale, The White Rabbit, Winny, Wolf, Wolfhound, Woodland Animals, Yak, Yellow monster pirate * Sesame Street Muppets (speaking): '' *Amazing Mumford, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, The Count, Ernie, Elmo, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Lefty the Salesman,Oscar the Grouch, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster * ''Background Sesame Street Characters (non-speaking): '' *AM Monsters (x4), Barkley, Biff, Bruce Monster, Bruno the Trashman, Buster the Horse, Captain Vegetable, Clementine, Countess Dahling Von Dahling, Deena, Dingers (x2), Farley, Frazzle, Gladys the Cow, Grandmother Happy, Grouches (x4), Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herbert Birdsfoot, Herry Monster, Honkers (x6), Irvine, Juliet, Kermit the Forg, Little Bird, Masha, Maurice Monster, Mr. Johnson, Pearl, Poco Loco, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin and His Mother, Sherlock Hemlock, Simon Soundman, Sully, Yip-Yip Martians (x3) *''Muppet Babies (speaking) *Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Animal, Movie Finale * Muppet Characters ''(in alphabetical order) * 80's Robot, Ace Yu, Afghan Hound, Aliens, Alligators, Alynda, Agnes Stonewick, AM Monsters, Amazing Mumford, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Angelo, Angus McGonagle, Animal, Annie Sue, Anthony, [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Artie_Springer Artie Springer, Babies, Baby Koozebanians, Baby Tree Creature, Bananas, Baskerville, Bats, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beastie, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Beaver, Beggar, Begoony, Behemoth, Bert, Bertha, Biff, Big Bird, Big Head, Big Mean Carl, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, Billy Bunny, Bison, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Bluebirds (including the Early Bird), Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bouncing Borcelino Brothers, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, the Bossmen, Bossy Boots, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Bruce Monster, Bruno the Trashman, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bugsy Them, Bulls, Buster the Horse, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Camilla, Captain Pighead, Captain Vegetable, Carter, Catgut, Cats, Chicken Hawk, Chickens, Chip, Chopped Liver, Clams, Clarissa, Clementine, Clifford, Clodhoppers, Clyde, Cockatoo, Colleen Barker, Constantine, Cookie Monster, The Count, The Countess Dahling Von Dahling, Cows, Crab, Croaker, Crazy Harry, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Dead Tom, Deena Monster, Deer, Denise, Dingers, Dodo Bird, Doglion, Dogs, Dolphins, Don the Prop Guy, Donkey, Doris, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dragon, Droop, Ducks, Duke, Earl, Elephant, Elmo, Elvises, Emily Bear, Ernie, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Ernest Pleth, Eugene the Tuba Player, Farley, Fazoobs, Fern, Female Koozebanian, Fish, Fish Singer, Flash, Flaubert, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Flamingo, Foo-Foo, Forgetful Jones, Fox, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frazzle, Frogs, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics, Gil (frog), Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Giraffe, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gladys the Cow, Gnu, Goat, Goggles, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Gramps, Grandmother Happy, Grizzly Bear, Grouches, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Harold (woodpecker), Harvey, Herbert Birdsfoot, Herry Monster, Hilda, Hippopotamus, Hobos, Honkers, Horses, Howard Tubman, Hummingbird, Iguana, Inkspots, Irvine, J.P. Grosse, J.G., Jacques Roach, James Bobin Muppet, Janice, Jill (frog), Johnny Fiama, Jones, Jowls, Juliet, Kangaroo, Kermit the Forg, Kermit the Frog, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Large Marvin Fraggle, Larry, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lefty the Salesman, Lemur, Lenny the Lizard, Leon, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Little Bird, Lizards, Llama, Lobsters, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lowland Gorilla, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mad Dog, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Marvin Suggs, Masha, Masterson Rat, Maurice Monster, Mean Mama, Mel, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Belle, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Mole, the Moopets, Moose Head, Moray Eel, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Poodlepants, Mrs. Applebee, Mrs. Dilber, Mudwell Mudbunny, Muppets Tonight band accordion-player, Muppets Tonight band bass-player, Muppets Tonight band drummer, Muppets Tonight band violinist, Muppy, Murray the Minstrel, the Mutations, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Norman, Octopus, Old Joe, Old Tom, One-Eyed Jack, Orangutan, Oscar the Grouch, Ostrich, Owl, Parrots, Pearl, Pelican, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigeons, Pigs, Platypus, Poco Loco, Poison Cackler, Pokey, Polar Bear, Pops, Porcupine, Prairie Dawn, Prairie Dogs, Quongo the Gorilla, Rabbits, Raccoons, Rats, Real Old Tom, Red monster pirate, Rhinoceros, Rizzo, Robin, Roosevelt Franklin, Roosevelt Franklin's Mother, Rover Joe, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Salmon, Sam Eagle, Scooter, Scruffy, Sea Lion, Sea Turtle, Seals, Seymour, Shakey Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Sherlock Hemlock, Shirley, Shirley, Simon Soundman, Singing Food, Skulls, Slim Wilson, Sloth, Snakes, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Spiders, Spoonbill, Spotted Dick, Sprocket, Squirrels, Statler and Waldorf, Sully, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Telly Monster, Terri Springer, Thingy-Thing, Thog, Thompson's Gazelle, Thor, Tiger, Timmy Monster, Toad, Tom, Dick, and Harry, T.R., Trumpet Girl, Turkey, Turtle, Two-Headed Monster, Uncle Deadly, Undertaker, Unicorn, Vulture, Walleye Pike, Wally, Walrus, Walter, Wander McMooch, Water Buffalo, Wayne and Wanda, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whale, Whatnots, The White Rabbit, Winny, Wolf, Wolfhound, Woodland Animals, Yak, Yellow monster pirate, Yip-Yip Martians, Yolanda Rat, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot Muppet Performers *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Baby, Clyde, Male Koozebanian, Flower-Eating Monster, Mean Mama, Bull, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Animal, Bert, Grover, Oscar the Grouch *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot Beauregard, Waldorf, Baby, Chip, Randy Pig, Muppy, Lubbock Lou, Fazoob 2, Frogs, Penguins, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen, Fox, Dog *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear, Andy Pig, Big Mean Carl, one of the Elvises, Johnny Fiama, Pepe the King Prawn, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Behemoth, Bill the Bubble Guy, Doglion, Baby, Lead Hobo Muppet, Mahna Mahna, Howard Tubman, David Hoggselhoff, Flaubert, Duke, Angel Marie, Zippity Zap, Unicorn, Singing Food, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Lowland Gorilla, Bull *Peter Linz as Walter, Robin the Frog, Foo-Foo, Statler, Lips, Flash, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, Bean Bunny, Baby, Droop, Snowth, Walleye Pike, Sprocket, Polar Bear, Frogs, Bull, Mr. Poodlepants, Shakey Sanchez, Dog, Nigel the Conductor, Gil (frog), Goat, Captain Pighead, Zeke, Timmy Monster, Fazoob 1, Purple Frackle, Baskerville, Thingy-Thing, Whatnot, Luncheon Counter Monster, Catgut, Singing Food, Frogs, Bull, Koala, Ernie *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy, Sal Minella, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Larry, Seymour, Mildred Huxtetter, Gorgon Heap, Mel, Old Joe, Blue Frackle, Nigel the Director, Owl, Fazoob 4, Singing Food, Frogs, Bull, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Lenny the Lizard, Quongo the Gorilla, Porcupine, Cookie Monster, *Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, '80s Robot, Beard, Emily Bear, Constantine, Baby Kermit, Snowth, Harvey, Miss Mousey, Harold the Woodpecker, J.P. Grosse, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Giraffe, Slim Wilson, Aretha, Green Frackle, Grizzly Bear, Louis Kazagger, Fazoob 3, Zelda Rose, Norman, Angus McGonagle, James Bobin Muppet, Frogs, Bull, T.R., Female Koozebanian, Big Bird (voice), The Count *Alice Dinnean as Hilda, Wanda, Baby, Alynda, Doris, Cynthia Rose, Whatnot, Bertha, Lou, Trumpet Girl, Singing Food, Frogs, Gorilla, Rabbit, Flamingo *Ryan Dillon as Brool Minstrel, Lion, Frogs, Elmo *Rebecca Wilson (dancer) - Kermit (alternate puppeteer) *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Angelo, Baby, Hobo, Old Tom, Bill (frog), Zebra, Gramps, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, J.G., Spotted Dick, Lemur, Singing Food, Frogs *Jennifer Barnhart as Singing Food, Big Bird #1 (body performer) *Carey Stinson as Big Bird #2 (body performer) *NY Muppet Performers: Martin P. Robinson (Zucchini Brother and Telly Monster), Kevin Clash (Clifford and Zucchini Brother, Carmen Osbahr (Baby), and Singing Food), Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Pink Frackle, Singing Food, Jill (frog)), John Tartaglia (Zucchini Brother, Singing Food, Rat), Pam Arciero (Afghan Hound and Chicken), Julianne Buescher (Yolanda Rat, [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Shirley_(bird) Shirley, Frogs), Louise Gold (Annie Sue, Kangaroo), *Additional NY Muppet Performers: Anthony Asbury (the Mutations, Carter), Heather Asch, Billy Barkhurst, Jake Bazel, Rickey Boyd (Ernie's right hand), Lisa Buckley, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Spamela Hamderson, Singing Food, Chicken and Zondra), Melissa Creighton, Frankie Cordero (Pokey), Jodi Eichelberger, James Godwin (Mo Frackle and Rat), BJ Guyer (Cue Card Monster), Andy Hayward (Beautiful Day Monster), Patrick Holmes (Timmy Monster (body performer)), Haley Jenkins, John Kennedy (Singing Food, Baby), Jim Kroupa (Miss Kitty), Michael Latin, Michael Lisa, Amanda Maddock, David Matthew Feldman, Ed May (the Mutations), Tracie Mick, Paul McGinnis (Baby, Rat), Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal (Baby and Singing Food), Marc Petrosino, Andy Stone, Ian Sweetman, Eric Wright, Chris Thomas Hayes *LA Muppet Performers: David Barclay, Tim Blaney, Kevin Carlson, Nathan Danforth, Tanya Haden, Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Brian Jones, Donna Kimball, James Murray, Tim Lagasse, Bruce Lanoil (Hobo and Gorilla), Drew Massey, Ted Michaels, Michael Oosterom, Karen Prell (Frogs and Dog), Michael Quinn, Brett O'Quinn, Michelan Sisti, David Skelly, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid, Art Vega, Alex Villa, Chase Woolner Crew Songs Trivia *The Happiness Hotel of New York (formerly the Muppet Hotel), a free hotel but not always dissipating as the one in London, has 4000 deluxe rooms, four restaurants including a buffet, a swimming pool and waterpark, a petting farm, a 5,000,000 gallon aquarium, a concert, an IMAX movie theater, a nightclub, a comedy club, eight ballrooms, a convention center, a conference room, a video arcade, a live stage theater, a spa, a business center, a fitness center, a transit station with a bus, taxi, and shuttle, a pet resort, and even a monster resort. *This movie will be filmed at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York City, New York (that is where Sesame Street is taped since 1992). *The obscure characters from [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Fraggle_Rock ''Fraggle Rock] (including Sprocket) and "Dog City" make their first appearance on a Muppet film since Muppet Treasure Island when The Jim Henson Company, who owns [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Fraggle_Rock Fraggle Rock] and "Dog City", gives Disney permission to use them for this movie as background characters. *Some members of the Borcelino Brothers were recycled from Captain Pighead, David Hoggselhoff, and early versions of Andy and Randy Pig of "Muppet Classic Theater". *Working titles for this movie include "The Muppets 3" and "The Muppets...Once Again". *A new full-body Muppet debuts in this movie: this time a full-body Muppet elephant that is manipulated by two Muppeteers, one performing in the front using his arm to manipulate its trunk (like Marty Robinson and (the late) Jerry Nelson performing Snuffleupagus on "Sesame Street") and an additional one performing in the back. *A very large Muppet dragon takes about five Muppeteers to operate it. *Big Bird will have two duplicates: one for Jennifer Barnhart for most of the film, and the other for Carey Stinson for quick entrances and exits. *During the credits: The Muppets talk in the theater after the screening of the movie while an instrumental track plays. Photos Category:Muppets Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:2017 Category:Musical Films Category:Muppet Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Channel